goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimate Community:06-25-15 Chat Dump
Carkle the AnimatronicIt's the internet. *7:17Igor the MiiI know mate *But i can't ignore KK *Welcome to the GoAnimate V3 Wiki chat *7:18Igor the MiiCoolGamer23! *Terrible News! *7:18CoolGamer23We need to bring those userboxes from GoAnimate Extended Wiki. *7:18Carkle the Animatronicteh internet *7:18Igor the MiiKingKool720 made videos out of me! *7:19CoolGamer23I'll see what he did and report him to staff. Can you give me the links to those videos? *7:19Igor the Miihttp://goanimate.com/user/0SAqNA0RudCk *All 3 videos make fun out of me *Pingy Animatronic has joined the chat! *7:21Pingy Animatronicwoah *7:21Igor the MiiWE NEED TO DEAL REVENGE *Carkle: "It's the Internet" *I KNOW CARKLE *7:21Pingy Animatronicok *im watching the videos *that's mean on the videos *I do not like the videos *7:23Igor the MiiSame here *We need to create more videos out of KingKool720! *7:23Pingy Animatronicok *7:23Igor the MiiCarkle: "IT'S THE INTERNET!" *I know! *7:23Pingy Animatronicafter I watch the 3 videos *7:24Igor the MiiOkay then *7:24CoolGamer23I just contacted GoAnimate Support. They will eventually remove those videos. *7:24Igor the MiiOH THANK GOD! *7:24CoolGamer23Work on Mr. Driller Party 10. *Here's what I sent to GoAnimate Support: "I need help here. This user known as Derrick McReary (http://goanimate.com/user/0SAqNA0RudCk) made videos that obviously harassed another user. Can you please remove the videos he made?" *7:25Igor the MiiI made a change on MediaWiki:Community-corner *Also *who will work on Mr.Driller Party 10? *Me? *7:26CoolGamer23If nobody will work on it, I will! *7:26Pingy Animatronicim busy watching videos that KK made *7:26Igor the MiiAm I allowed to add DLCs, CoolGamer23? *I guess not. *7:26CoolGamer23You should! *7:26Igor the MiiBolding dosen't work on chat *fail *7:27CoolGamer23What works on chat? *7:27Igor the MiiLinking Pages [ this ] *7:27CoolGamer23That' *7:27Igor the Miiget rid of the spaces on "and "" *7:27CoolGamer23That's the only code allowed on chat? *7:28Carkle the Animatronic[ the Animatronic|Carkle ] *Fail. *7:28Igor the MiiI Don't know *Driller i edited Mr. Driller Party 10 *7:29Pingy Animatronicwhat if there Is a goanimate user named MariotehplumberYES RosalinaNO VGCP? *7:29Igor the MiiReport that user nonstop *It's a offense to Everyone *7:29CoolGamer23That thing would get in dead meat. *7:30Pingy AnimatronicFixItFelixYES WreckItRalphNO VGCP *7:30CoolGamer23MrDrillerYES DrManholeNO VGCP *7:30Igor the MiiLet me come up with one *SanaeandShaunaYES NarzinandTiernoNO VGCP *7:31Pingy Animatroniclet me come up with one *7:31CoolGamer23Do you have any Mr. Driller themed YES NO username? *7:31Igor the MiiLet me try 1 *7:31Pingy AnimatronicSusumuHoriYES KeelSarkNO VGCP *7:31Igor the MiiCoolGamer23YES KingMTJNO VGCP *Alright everyone *Should i make a GoAnimate Group *7:32CoolGamer23If AVGN reviewed Mr. Driller, he might think it's a bad game, but it's actually a good game. *7:32Igor the Miinamed *... *Non-Sider Force! *AKA NSF for Short *Who's Joining NSF? *7:32Pingy Animatronicwhat is NSF? *7:32CoolGamer23NSF is the Famitracker file extension. *7:32Igor the MiiNon-Sider Force *@Cool Wow! *7:32Pingy AnimatronicBubsy would join the Non-Sider Force *right M8s? *I think *7:33Igor the MiiYeah *I'm about to create NSF *7:33Pingy AnimatronicUnintellegent Stinkheist will join NSF *7:33CoolGamer23I heard Mr. Driller was also a manga after the third game came out. *7:34Pingy Animatronicwhat if they made a Mr. Driller TV Series? *7:34CoolGamer23I'm trying to make a TV series for Smosh's Shut Up! Cartoons. *Driller TV did a Mr. Driller TV series. *7:34Igor the MiiNSF *I Created It! *7:35Pingy AnimatronicBobcat TV is Defunct and will Be Replaced By Pingy Cartoons *7:36CoolGamer23What did Pingy Cartoons produce? *7:36Igor the MiiUm *We don't know *Let pingy think *7:37Pingy Animatronicpingy cartoons will produce like the super Mario bros 3d tv series *7:38CoolGamer23I think Pingy Cartoons is a subsidiary of Driller TV, Inc. Driller TV was originally Driller Animation before it became Driller TV in 1986, and became Kyoto Driller in 2007. *7:39Igor the MiiPingy *did you finish the videos KK Made *7:39Pingy Animatronicwhat *what igor *Carkle the Animatronic has left the chat. *7:41Igor the Miithe videos KK Made *did you watch them *7:42Pingy Animatronicyes and it was worse *7:42Igor the MiiYeah *Codyrulez123 has joined the chat! *7:42CoolGamer23You should do a chat dump. *7:43Igor the MiiWhy? *7:43Pingy Animatronichey igor look what I did -----> Pingy Cartoons *7:43Igor the MiiYour turn to edit KingKool720 gets Grounded Series *pingy *7:43Pingy Animatronicwhat *7:43Igor the MiiI need aleast 3 new episodes *7:43Codyrulez123CoolGamer your go animate character is awesome *7:43CoolGamer23Thanks. *7:43Codyrulez123NP *I have a new character for Kingkool gets grounded *7:44Igor the MiiCoolGamer23 *7:44CoolGamer23What *7:44Igor the Miidid you know there is a bot who extracts logs from chat? *7:44CoolGamer23What's it called? *7:44Codyrulez123Oh no *7:44CoolGamer23What is it, Codyrulez123? *7:44Pingy Animatronicgtg *7:45Codyrulez123The new character is BingBool the B**** *Pingy Animatronic has left the chat. *7:45Codyrulez123Similar to Daillou, and fora *7:46CoolGamer23Have you checked on the status of the user Kingmtj? (that') *7:47Codyrulez123BRB *7:47Igor the Miihttp://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joeytje50/ChatLogger.js *I found this ** Igor the Mii is busy at Igor's Personal Stage/Rainbow Faith (Save and !) *Codyrulez123 has left the chat. *Codyrulez123 has joined the chat! *7:49CoolGamer23I installed it. *7:50Igor the MiiGood! *Now we can have chat logs! *7:50Codyrulez123I am at the leaderboard *7:50CoolGamer23I'm not sure how it works. *7:50Codyrulez123at number #16 *7:50Igor the Miihttp://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:A_Bot_for_Chat *See "Running the Bot" *7:50Codyrulez123and COOL!